


Olicity Flash Fiction (Season 4)

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	1. Chapter 1

**Olicity Flash Fiction (Season 4)**  
Flash Fiction is a short, self-contained story written, edited  & posted in 1 hour with the story inspired by the prompt below.

 **September tp October**  
FF#49: In Purgatory (Despite The Blindfold, She Knew Exactly Where She Was)  
FF#50: Russia (A Gun, a Guy, and a Good Book)  
FF#51: Playing Dress Up (Undercover Couple)  
FF#52: It Was Late One Night (Coitus Interruptus)


	2. FF#49: In Purgatory

**FF#49: In Purgatory**

**Word count:** 787

**Prompt:** Despite The Blindfold, She Knew Exactly Where She Was.

**Rating:** PG

Oliver burst into the bunker and looked around. There were signs of a struggle. “Felicity! Felicity! Answer me!”

Oliver rubbed his face. How could this be happening? He thought she would be safe here on her own. She had always been before but not tonight.

The target had led him on a wild goose chase across the city before he disappeared. That's when it happened. He heard a scream over the comm then a man's laugh. He rushed back here but it was too late. Felicity was gone.

When Felicity came to and realized she wasn't in the bunker anymore. The zip ties on her wrists and ankles and the blindfold confirmed it. She struggled to sit up and get her bearings.

Felicity could feel the floor rise and fall so she knew she was on a boat. From the smell of rotten fish she assumed it was a fishing boat.

“Good you're awake.” A man's voice said. “We are almost there.”

“Where?” Felicity asked. She felt the man pull off the blindfold and she saw where she was. “Lian Yu? Why did you bring me here?”

“Revenge!” The man laughed. “Green Arrow won't even think to look here.”

Felicity said nothing. It was better to keep safe and silent than be chatty and dead before Oliver could reach her.

“I'm leaving you here with a month of supplies. If he doesn't find you by then you'll die.” The man hauled her to her feet and carried her to the dingy. He rowed to the island and left her on the shore with the supplies after cutting her free from her bindings. 

Felicity watched as he rowed back to the fishing boat. She saw the name on the side. Pearls of Wisdom.

When he was out of site, she picked up what she could carry and headed for the plane. She hoped there was something there that she could use to call for help.

Oliver tore the city apart looking for Felicity. He had only one more option to try. He had to ask ARGUS for help. He knew their satellite could pick up the tracking device Felicity had implanted near the biochip in her back.

Lyla’s people found her within minutes and Oliver was on a plane within the hour. He landed just as the sun set over the ocean.

Oliver checked the tower then went to the plane. He knew that was where she would go. It was the only shelter that she knew on the island.

Oliver found her wrapped in a blanket next to a small fire with parts of various electronics all around her. “Felicity?”

“Oh thank god!” Felicity jumped up and ran into his arms. “He said you wouldn't find me.”

“I went to Lyla for help.” Oliver hugged her tightly. “They picked up the signal from your tracker.” He pulled back. “Are you hungry? I have protein bars.”

Felicity rubbed his stubble with her hand. “No. He left me with supplies for a month but that was a week ago. Why didn't you go to Lyla as soon as I went missing?”

“I thought I could find you on my own.” Oliver grimaced. He let her pull him back to the fire. “I guess I still need to learn to let people help me.”

“Yes, Oliver, you do.” Felicity pulled him down beside her as she sat down. “Now, how do we get off of this island?”

“I have a plane.” Oliver looked around at the scattered bits on the ground. “What were you doing?”

“I was building a satellite link.” Felicity picked up the half finished piece of tech. “It was all I could do with what was here. You need to stash a sat phone in this place for emergencies.”

Oliver pulled a sat phone out of his pack. “Like this one.”

“Yeah.” Felicity looked at it. “Oliver, can we stay for a day or two?”

“I thought you would want to leave as soon as I got here.” Oliver was confused.

“I want to spend some time with you. Alone.” Felicity pulled the blanket closer around her shoulders. “We need to talk things out. I realize now that I shouldn't have just given up on us like I did.” 

“I messed up and you were justified.” Oliver put the phone down. “I can't promise to not mess up again.”

“I know.” Felicity grabbed his hands. “I can't promise that I won't overreact again. But I do want us back.”

“Me too.” Oliver smiled. “Maybe a few days alone will be good for us.”

Felicity leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “Then we can leave Purgatory... together.”

Oliver nodded. “We've been in Purgatory for too long.”


	3. FF#50: Russia

**FF#50: Russia**

**Word Count:** 560

**Prompt:** A Gun, a Guy, and a Good Book

**Rating:** PG

Felicity looked up from the book she was reading on the private jet to Oliver sitting across from her. She hesitated before speaking. Oliver didn’t seem to be in the mood to talk right now. He had been in a foul mood even before they boarded the plane.

Oliver was staring out the window with an angry look on his face. He must have felt her looking at him because he looked over at her and his face softened. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to ignore you. It’s just that the last time we went to Russia I did something really stupid. “

Felicity put down her book and reached for his hand. “Oliver, didn’t we agree to let the past stay in the past? We’re starting over, right?”

“Right. It’s just that I wouldn’t have brought you with me for this but Anatoli heard that we were engaged and he insisted. I tried to explain that we weren’t anymore but he didn’t want to hear it.” Oliver gave her hand a squeeze. “I don’t know what I’m so worried about. It’s just his son’s wedding.”

“So why do I get the feeling you think that there is more to it than just a wedding?” Felicity looked into his eyes. “What is really going on? You can tell me.”

“He’s calling in all the captains.” Oliver let out a breath. “I didn’t even think he still considered me a part of his organization but he does. It’s just a show of strength on his part.”

“I’m sure its fine.” Felicity rubbed his cheek. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Felicity it’s the Bratva. You can’t imagine the worst that can happen when everyone comes together.” Oliver picked up her hand and kissed her palm. “If anything should happen to you…”

“You won’t let it.” Felicity smiled. She lifted the corner of the blanket on her lab. “Come sit by me and share my blanket.”

Oliver changed seats and put his arm around her shoulders as he settled under the blanket with her. “Thanks.”

“Oliver, you shouldn’t worry so much. You’re going to get wrinkles.” Felicity teased.

Oliver took a deep breath and let it out. “I’ll try but I just can’t shake this feeling I’m getting. I wish I had brought my gear.”

“Well, I did pack one of the guns from the bunker in my carryon.” Felicity picked up the book and waited for a response.

Oliver just chuckled. “That’s what I like about you. You’re always prepared for anything. How many clips did you bring?”

“Four. I had to leave something for Dig to use while we were gone.” Felicity snuggled into his side. “The last wedding you and I attended there was a woman with a bow trying to shoot us. You don’t think I would let that happen again, do you?”  

Oliver kissed her on the temple. “Nope. What are you reading?”

“It’s just a tech manual.” Felicity looked up at him. “They relax me.”

“You are remarkable, Felicity Megan Smoak.” Oliver grinned.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Oliver Jonas Queen.”  Felicity winked at him. “Hey! Do you think I’ll catch the bouquet again?”

Oliver smiled but didn’t answer.  With Felicity by his side, he could make it through this week. Hell. He could make it through anything even a Bratva  meeting disguised as a wedding.   


	4. FF#51: Playing Dress Up

**FF#51: Playing Dress Up**

**Word Count:** 527

**Prompt:** Undercover Couple

**Rating:** PG

Felicity came from the adjoining room and pulling the shoulder strap up on the red evening gown. “I can’t believe that I let you talk me into this. I don’t understand why you just can’t go in through a window and put the tech on his computer yourself. “

“It would be easier to do it this way and I didn’t have to work very hard at convincing you.” Oliver glanced at her reflection in the mirror. “We need to do this in a way that gives us the best chance of success. The fundraiser does that.”

“Fine. I think you just wanted me to see you in your suspenders again.” Felicity sat on the bed. “Do you need help with your tie?”

“No I can manage.” Oliver straightened the bow tie and turned around to pick up his jacket. “I know you want to get this guy as bad as I do.”

“Yeah. I can’t wait to get him.” Felicity checked her lipstick in the mirror one more time. “What kind of dirt bag sells drugs to kids then talks their parents into putting them in his posh rehab facility?”

“Do you have the tech ready to slip onto his computer?” Oliver asked.

“It’s in my fake lipstick.” Felicity held up her evening bag. “You look nice.”

“So do you.” Oliver slipped the jacket of his tux on and held out his hand. “Ready?”

Felicity nodded. “Let’s get this guy!”

“Remember, we are donors to the facility so we should at least pretend to be interested in his speech.”  Oliver walked her out to the hallway and pushed the elevator button.

“Do you know what today is?” Felicity asked.

“Its Wednesday.” Oliver looked down at her.

“Today would have been our six month anniversary.” Felicity took a breath and played with her bracelet.

Oliver said nothing as the elevator doors opened. He stepped inside and waited for her to push the button to the lobby. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize.”

“It’s okay.” Felicity pushed the button and the doors closed. “Oliver, I’m not mad at you anymore.”

“Good to know.” Oliver looked at his feet. “Do you know which room the computer is in?”

“Top of the stairs, third door on the right.” Felicity reached over and picked a piece of lint from his jacket. “When we get done with this dirt bag, do you want to hang out and watch a movie?”

“Sure.” Oliver looked over at her and smiled. “Did you just ask me for a date?”

“Yeah. I guess I did.” Felicity took his arm and they walked through the lobby to the limo waiting outside.

Oliver held the door as she got in then took a deep breath. It was the first one he had taken in months. He had hope that they could find their way back to each other again for the first time in months.

At the fundraiser, Felicity slipped the tech onto the computer and they spent the rest of the night dancing as the information downloaded into the computers at the bunker via satellite. They would go through it all when they got back to Star City.


	5. FF#52: It Was Late One Night

**FF#52: It Was Late One Night**

**Word Count:** 503

**Prompt:** Coitus Interruptus

**Rating:** PG

Felicity walked around the corner to where Oliver’s bed was in the bunker. “Hey, I’m going to go…. Oliver?”

Oliver sat on the bed with his head in his hands. He didn’t even look up when she called his name.

“Oliver, are you okay?” Felicity dropped her bag on the floor and went to sit on the bed next to him. “Look I know it was close but you got them all out in time.”

“It was kids, Felicity. They were just kids.” Oliver looked up. “They’re the same age as William. Who’s there to make sure he isn’t in danger?”

“Samantha will let you know if anything happens to him.” Felicity reached over and rubbed his shoulder. “Is that what is really bothering you?”

Oliver shook his head. “I thought we were going to have kids too. And now…”

Felicity kissed him on the cheek. “I’m sorry.”

Oliver took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. He pulled back and waited for her to tell him what he wanted was never going to happen again.

Felicity looked in his eyes and she knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. She stood up and dropped her jacket on the floor then started to unbutton her blouse.

Oliver took off his shirt and stood up to help her with the buttons.

They were down to their underwear when Thea came barging around the corner.

“Oh my god! You’re naked!” Thea turned around and put her hand over her eyes. “I didn’t think you two did that anymore.”

Oliver picked up his pants and pulled them back on. “What do you want Thea?” He started walking towards his sister.

Felicity grabbed the blanket off the bed and pulled it around her. She sat down on the bed. She knew she should just get dressed and go but she didn’t want to. Despite the interruption, she wanted to be with Oliver.     

“I need you to go over your speech for the Governor’s visit.” Thea held out a file bit didn’t turn around. “I didn’t think you would have company.”

Oliver took it from her. “Go home. It’s late.”

“Sorry.” Thea glanced at him then waved her hand in the air. “Sorry Felicity!”

“It’s okay, Thea. Good night.” Felicity said from the bed.  

Thea made a hasty exit without looking back.

Oliver turned around and dropped the file in the nearby chair then frowned. He expected Felicity to be dressed by now but she wasn’t. “You don’t have to stay. You can go home too. Its late.”

“I’m not going home.” Felicity reached out and grabbed his hand. “Where were we?”

Oliver pulled the blanket off her shoulders. “We were right about here.” He kissed her on the shoulder and lifted her in his arms. He gently lowered her to the bed.

“Oliver!” Felicity whispered as he joined her on the bed.

“Felicity!” Oliver captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

They lost themselves in each other for just a little while.                

 


End file.
